I'll Always Remember
by Mare Rose
Summary: my highschool years. but these days with her will always be with me. kyoya/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**title:** i'll always remember...

**summary:** my highschool years. but these days with her will always be with me.

**genre:** romance/humor

**pairing:** kyoya ootori/OC

**notes: **kyoya stayed in the u.s. to study, so this is completely canon.

**story / begin ;;**

I'll always remember my highschool years. But these days with her will always be with me. It's not to say that my friends don't compare. That's actually far from the truth. I still always get a call from Tamaki and, as much as I always sound like I don't enjoy getting them, it's a nice feeling to know that your (best) friend always remembers.

But she? She's just so... different.

My second year at Harvard she appeared. She was a first year student, fresh out of highschool, seemingly ready to take on anything. Maybe that's why I was so drawn to her. Already she had half of her credits taken care of, having opted for summer courses. So by second semester, she was in some of my classes, and I actually got to see how utterly brilliant she is.

But that's not the point, I suppose. She was a double major. Music and medical. I also being a double major, business and medical, wound up seeing her in most of my courses. And as such, we talked a bit.

I ran into her at a small cafe one day. She sat there while typing up her essay and downing several espressos, one after another.

"That's not exactly healthy, you know," I interrupted, taking the seat across from her.

Not even glancing towards me, she merely raised an eyebrow as she continued typing. "Your point?" she snapped.

"Well shouldn't a doctor be more health consciencious?" When the waitress walked over, I asked for a hazelnut coffee, black.

"Nothing in it?" asked the waitress.

"No."

"As black as your cold heart," she muttered across from me, downing another espresso. Almost immediately a young man set another in front of her. "Thank you, Matthew."

"No problem. These are on the house."

In surprise, she looked up, glasses sliding down her nose. "Oh, no! I'll pay for them. I got my paycheck the other day." Smiling, it quickly slipped from her face as she returned to her laptop, sliding her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. "Anyways, I've been wondering... what's a guy like you doing in America? You're an Ootori. I did a little research."

"Harvard offered me much as for education. I decided to take the opprotunity. Now, how did you end up in Harvard?"

Placing her cup on the table, she scratched the back of her neck. "Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. I come from a middle class family, so I don't have much money. We're struggling to pay my tuition, even with all the scholarships I recieved." Frowning, she straightened up and sighed. "I have student loans out the door... and I haven't even been accepted to medical school yet. That's why I'm a double major. I can perform with a symphony just in case."

Wrapping my hands around the cup of coffee that was placed before me, I spoke up, "Well it's brave of you to do such a thing."

Laughing, she nodded no. "What planet are you from? This was a selfish decision. I should've gone to a cheaper school and saved my family money. I have a younger brother who's still in highschool. He's a junior and he has yet to go to college. I feel so selfish."

I frowned at her reason. Sipping my coffee, I let her continue.

"As great of an experience this has been, I think I have to transfer out, or get another job. It's become too much for me and my family." Shrugging, she downed the espresso and turned towards me. "But what I gathered from what I saw about you on this fantastic thing called the internet, you're richer than Bill Gates plus all the money he's donated and you're smart enough you could've gone to MIT. Why didn't you go there?"

"I had no interest in enrolling into a college where there are people younger than me already graduating," I replied with a digusted face.

She laughed, saved whatever file was open, and closed her laptop. "How foolish. So many people look for workers that have MIT under their belt. Though Harvard does look nice on a resume, too." Slipping her laptop into a messanger bag beside her, she leaned forwards, propping herself up on her elbows. "Now, tell me about this Host club I saw when I searched your name."

And so that's how we met. There wasn't much more to it. I quickly deducted that she visited the cafe often, so I would meet up with her every Sunday. She was very open with her thoughts, though not as blunt as Haruhi. I learned much of American life and she learned everything she could of upper-class Japanese life.

And somewhere along the lines, it turned into a relationship. I managed to convince her to stay at Harvard, and told her I would pay her tuition. It took a while for her to allow me to, but eventually she let me. And that's how we got here.

Tamaki smiles at me from across the table. "I'm glad you've found someone, Kyoya. Where is she? Do I get to meet her? Oh joy! I get to meet the woman who lightened your life!"

"Calm down, you fool. She's working right now. Despite the fact she lets me pay for her tuition, she wanted to keep her job. We can go visit her if you'd like."

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Guess what! Kyo -"

"Tamaki. Don't you dare tell anyone. I'd like for this to be a surprise."

Suddenly his phone was flipped close and the waitress appeared beside our table. "Welcome to - oh. Kyoya, I thought I told you not to come here while I was working."

"I'd like you to meet Tamaki."

"The idiot prince?"

"The one and only."

"My princess! It's a -"

"Hey. My name's Mary. It's a pleasure." She stuck her hand out for him to shake. He quickly sobered, shaking it and smiling.

"Tamaki. The pleasure's all mine."

_The convergance of past and present._

"Now may I tell all our friends?"

"No. You fool."

"Mommy! She's being mean to me!"

"Kyoya! Take your friend and get out! He's causing a scene! Wait, no. He is one!"

"Mommy!"

"Tamaki, shut your mouth."

"Why is she so mean to me?"

"Get out!"

_I'm glad I met her._


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer**; i forgot to add this last time! i in no way own ouran high school host club!

and thank you kitty13492 for the fave and review!

thank you also to YukiTora17 and acir tools for adding it to your story alert list.

it's all greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p>I suppose I never should have trusted Tamaki with my secret. Within the next month - which I suppose is good... for him - I recieved five very amused phone calls, all poking fun at me in one way or another.<p>

Eventually they stoppped when Mary actually picked up the phone and said an amused, "Ah, so _you're_ the dumb one," into the reciever, shutting them up for good. Tamaki called often, yelling for me to put her on the phone when he got upset at me. She never complied once. One time she even yelled back, "Grow up! You have the emotional stability of an infant!"

That whole affair continued for the final three years of college. The summer between college and medical school was intended to be for relaxation until Tamaki called us, asking me to bring her to the reunion.

Before I could say no, she had snatched the phone up and said, "Of course. We'd love to come. Together. As a couple. Because I can't wait to see the look on Kyoya's face when I tell embarrassing stories about him."

I guess my horrified face was amusing, as she laughed for a good straight ten minutes. It eventually died in a fit of giggles and hiccups. But the date was set, and I found myself sitting on a plane for a - very - long time with a rather irritated Mary. Not to say I was in that great of a mood either.

(Quite the contrary. I was about ready to rip Tamaki apart when I spotted him in the airport.)

He was greeted with a, "Why didn't you stay in Japan, fool?" and "Stupid nameless prince. Get the eff away."

All he could do was smile and laugh heartily, adding his own comment of, "I see you're both early risers."

I needed the trip back to Japan. I haven't really relinquished my running for the company, but I've decided that if it does, for a fact, come my way, I will take the chance. But that's for another time.

"How are you going to tell your father?"

I spluttered for the first time in a while as I pondered the thought. "That's a rather good question. I have no idea."

"I say just go for it. Tell him straight out. It's better than hiding me in a closet. Because eventually I'll be so far hidden there that I'll be in Narnia."

"Narnia?"

"I'll lend you the books one day. Anyways, this is your call, Kyoya."

In the end I took her advice and told him. To say he wasn't upset at first is a lie. But once he met her, he easily came to like her. Father found her blunt sense of humor and intelligence charming and her musical knowledge and capabilities absolutely fascinating (seeing as though my family only uses musical instruments as decor).

"He's an intelligent man, your father," she commented with an amused face. "Very stict, but a good father. He also seems very sly. But that's to be expected."

"He's fascinated by your ability to name so many classical pieces."

"I love me some classical music," she replied easily. Sipping on her pomegranate tea slowly - she never liked hot drinks all that much - she pondered what she said. "Though I do love today's music, too. It's all so different from classical music, though it all stems from much the same concepts. Minus Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. He heard the music and wrote it perfectly. He was different. I know not of one artist who can do such a thing in this day and age."

"Quite a shame?"

"Quite." And I listened as she continued speaking about music because her voice is so calm and there is so much passion behind it.

Grabbing my face, Tamaki shouted, "How did you get a girl so charming?"

"Yeah, Kyoya!"

"Tell us!"

Glaring at them all, I met her amused glance with a cold glare which she decided to ignore with a laugh.

"Oh. She's just as cold as you sometimes, huh? And she's pretty tough. I feel like she got into fights as a kid."

"Just a few. Nothing serious," she called from her spot across the room with a tinge of humor in her voice. "I only broke a kid's arm three times."

They all laughed, but it was nervous. And I smiled at her as she laughed at their expressions.

"It was a joke!" She sips her can of soda silently while sending a glare to Tamaki. As he's running to Haruhi, she trips him, sending him splayed on the ground. "You asked for it."

"How?" His face is curious as she elaborates.

"For being a nameless prince. For having the emotional stability of an infant. For being so incredibly dense." Crouching beisde him, her small frame attempts to help him stand. Sighing, she smiles to him and helps him clean up as most of us clear to the next room to allow them space. We listen from the door way, hiding. "But I'm helping you, for being such a good friend to Kyoya. For being there for him. For being a good person at heart. For having brilliant ideas and for being a kind person."

We all smile, because we know she has seen through him so soon. So, with a smile, they come to join us in the living room as we sit.

A comfortable silence envelops us all as she sips her tea beside me, comfortably curled up on the couch. Tucking her legs beneath her, she sighs, content. Looking up, I see a question about to bubble from Tamaki's lips. In my mind, I groan. His questions are always the wrong ones.

"So. How was Harvard?"

She absolutely hates the hallways. They are too small and she is easily over-looked in them.

"Small. I have to suck in my stomach to make it through the hallways. It's ridiculous," she replies with an irritated tone.

I smile with amusement as I decide to add my own comment. "It's not that bad."

"Says Mister 'Eighty Pounds when Soaked'." She rolls her eyes at me. "But the campus is very nice. As are the people." With a wave of her hand, she dismisses her compliments towards the school. "It's just... this isn't the eighteenth century anymore."

With slight humor in my voice, I add, "But it is very nice. And apparently difficult to be accepted into."

"Extremely much so, actually. The acceptance rate was pretty low when we were accepted."

"Oh, really?" _I don't enjoy bantering with her._

"Yes, really! We've had this discussion multiple times, Kyoya!"

"I don't believe we have." _I **love** it._

"Yes, we have. On the plane ride. In the cafe. At the store. While I was getting my hair cut!"

"I remember the last instance. The hairdresser ended up cutting off several inches."

"No thanks to you!"

_Just because her voice is like music._


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer**; i don't own ouran high school host club.

and thank you Rawrme2day for adding my story to your favorites!

* * *

><p>When I sat there during graduation, there was this dull pain in my chest - the realization that this chapter of my life had come to an end and, even though I would always have the memories, these days would not continue. The care-free emotions of a high school student would no longer be in my life. My friends would not always be in my life. Our paths would diverge and I would be left with memories.<p>

Tamaki. My best friend. He saved me from whatever I was becoming and molded me into the person I am today (with the help of the rest of the club, of course). I owe him much. Forgetting him would be like forgetting how to breathe. Mostly because he's always _there_. No matter what.

Haruhi. One of the larger influences on my life. She let us into her life, and we let her into ours. Her blunt way of speaking was brutal and yet kind. She hid nothing from us. She saw through my facade as easily as Tamaki had. She's bright.

Hikaru and Kaoru. As irritating as they were - toying with Tamaki's emotional instability and playing pranks on everyone - they were honest and loyal. They cared for all of us. And while they have diverged from each other, they will always be the twins we know. But now there is Hikaru and there is Kaoru.

Honey. Ah, the ever-cheerful one of the group. He knew how to keep everyone happy. Tamaki kept us together, but Honey kept us all happy. Childishly honest, Honey was a wonderful friend.

Mori. Sometimes I think he was the happiest of us all. He was always so content. Silent and always by Honey's side, but content doing so. And imensely loyal. No - he was the most content out of all of us. He just _knew_.

"Ootori Kyoya," droned the man. Easily I made my way across the stage to recieve my diploma - a bunch of words on a simple piece of parchment which, in summary, means I have graduated - and leave as an alumni.

And as I walk past all of my friends, I realize something.

Though we may not always be beside each other, we will have our memories, and that will surely keep us together.

When I met her though, she said she left high school with a clean slate. With no attachments to her home town other than two good friends and her family. Even then, she attended no reunions.

"What's the use of returning to a town I hate?" she replied with a cool tone, not once glancing up from her book.

"The memories. The nostalgia," I replied.

"I'm sorry. I guess you didn't hear me. I hate my hometown. I have no good memories. I have no nostalgia. I have no drive to return other than holidays." Slapping her book shut, she shoved it into her bag. "I hate high school. Not hated. I hate. If I had a choice to do it over again, I wouldn't. College is different. Nobody has known me for my entire life. I'm just that girl somebody wants to know. Not Mary Heathcliff, the girl with the last name from a book and who everyone has known since preschool. I can be myself, not someone somebody wants me to be." The loathing in her tone surprised me. I never knew someone could hate something so badly. Especially something I had loved.

"I loved high school." I tried to keep my tone calm. "I came out of there with such good memories. And bad memories, too."

"I came out of high school with scars and casts and nightmares," she shot back, glaring at me. I shrunk back from her glare as she swallowed the rest of her drink. "When I grew up, expectations were high. I was to be brilliant, talented - everything within my potential. Stress was high. I was either admired or hated. I played three varsity sports, I was in the local youth symphony, and had straight A's. It got to me. I cracked. I came out of high school with scars and broken bones." Scratching the back of her neck, she shrugged. "Though I guess it wasn't as bad as the pressure put on you, huh? The third son. You must've had so much pressure."

"I learned to emotionally detach myself."

"Is that a rich person thing?" she questioned. I wasn't sure if she was asking me, so I stayed quiet. "I guess I wish I was rich then, huh? Maybe I wouldn't have reacted so badly."

"I would've been the same way," I decided was my reply. She chuckled at my statement. "What's so funny?"

"I doubt you would've reacted the same way. You are Kyoya - not sure what your middle name is - Ootori. third son of Yoshio Ootori. I am Mary Catherine Heathcliff. Daughter of James and Paulina Heathcliff. Lower middle class from a small, non-existant town who somehow made it to Harvard."

I smiled. "No. You're Mary Catherine Heathcliff. College student at Harvard, making her mark on the world."

Smiling back, she sighed. "Very much so."

Humming questioningly, I glanced at her. Rubbing her blood-shot eyes, she muttered something about her contacts irritating her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No. Not really. But I'll be fine."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because someone finally understands me."

And we smiled.

Slipping into the seat beside me - diagonal from Mary - Tamaki smiles. "So, future Mrs. Kyoya -"

"Tamaki," I warn him.

"I've just been wondering. Did your high school have a host club?"

"Tamaki."

"Was there someone like me?"

"Idiot."

"Or like Kyoya, maybe?"

"You fool."

But before I can intervene, Mary smiles and laughs at Tamaki's childish antics.

"No. Thank goodness there was no host club. And no other Tamaki and no other Kyoya."

"How hurtful! Why would you say such things? Mommy!"

"Tamaki. Silence."

"Mary! Your boyfriend is being mean to me!"

"Kyoya! You know how unstable he is! And you know he always whines to me! Tamaki, stop your blubbering!"

"_Mommy_!"

"Tamaki," I manage through a taut jaw.

Across from me, Mary supresses a laugh, covering her mouth with a hand. Her eyes are laughing. At _me_.

"Oh, this is funny to you?" She nods, not wanting to laugh. "Then maybe it won't be so funny of a situation if I tell him."

She immediately sobers. "I thought we were going to wait."

"What do you want to tell me?"

"Why not? We might as well."

She blanches. "No."

"Tamaki -"

"He's a scene! He'll get us kicked out!"

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"Mary and I -"

"No!"

"Are engaged."

As soon as the words leave my mouth, Tamaki leaps over the table to tackle Mary in a hug.

Her eyes scream, "You're dead meat, Ootori," as she sits there.

I merely toss her a cheery smile and sit there, calm.

"Love you, too, Mary."


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer;** i in no way own ouran high school host club.

for those of you who have added this to your alerts/favorites/read this...

how would you feel about a companion piece to this but in mary's point of view? and if it was all in chapters, not flashbacks and present time? also, the chapters would be longer.

also, thank you AngelGirl0200 for adding this to your alerts and reviewing! in response, yes, there will be more chapters. i'm not sure how many, but there will be.

* * *

><p>On the day I proposed to her, I succeeded in evading the end of the world - twice. Now, please don't consider my words faulty. I speak the truth. Many would agree with me if I said that Tamaki finding out would be one Armageddon, and the press hearing would be another.<p>

But perhaps I should start from the beginning of that day.

I was awoken promptly at six in the morning. On a Saturday.

I believe that I should have taken that as a warning, but a mixture of my terrible mood and fatigue must have clouded my view. (Or perhaps it was the apologies that she continually threw my way when I picked her up for breakfast. I'm not sure.) Either way, I had decided to keep on my plan of proposing to her.

The day? Saturday, October 23, 2011.

Tamaki had encouraged us to visit Japan again and as such, we accepted the offer, even though missing classes was brutal for us.

For breakfast, we visited to Ootori estate, where the chefs made her pancakes. And eggs. And what ever else her American-taste buds called for. I think I just had coffee that morning. And some toast. My stomach never settled right in the morning.

And no, it was not nerves. I never eat breakfast. Plus, Ootori's are _never_ nervous.

"How would you feel if I told you that Tamaki invited us to the aquarium?" I asked nonchalantly as she ate.

Placing her utensils down, she wiped her mouth. After placing the napkin beside her plate she decidedly sent me a hard glare. "No."

"You _know_ how Tamaki is."

"And_ you _know _my_ fear of aquariums."

_How stupid of me_, I thought, irritation slapping me like a wake up call.

"Plus, I was kind of hoping we could just, I don't know, go to the mall or something?" She gave me a hopeful look as she said that.

"The commoner's mall?"

"Kyoya, we've been over this. A mall is a mall. Don't refer it as such. Anyways, I need some stuff. If you don't want to, I can always ask Kaoru or Hikaru to drive me."

"Which will lead to a day of trying on clothes," I reminded her.

"_Any_thing is better than an aquarium."

"Then shopping mall it is."

"Mall, Kyoya. It's just a mall." Giving a tired sigh, she stood up and picked up her plates, bringing them into the kitchen.

Smiling, I watched. It was funny how courteous she could be, even after giving me an ultimatum.

So we spent the day at the mall, Mary trying on clothing and searching for gifts (for what she didn't specify) and a new back pack.

It didn't take long. Mary was always a very efficient shopper, and we were back at the Oortori estate for a late lunch.

Across from me, Mary sat, eating her sandwich casually, obviously tired. The entire day she had to outrun paparazzi and haul her purchases around. I sent her an apologetic look, and she laughed it off, waving a hand dismissively.

Swallowing, I fingered the small box in my hands under the table, and realized how terribly cliche the moment was. Taking a deep breath, I made eye contact and began, "Mary, I-"

"Mommy!" came a shout, the doors to the dining area slamming open. At once, I lost my grip on the small box and it fell to the ground with a rather audible thud. I quickly snatched it up, seeing Mary's disappointed expression and Tamaki's amused. "There are a bunch of people with cameras outside the gates! They say that they saw you go into a -"

"Get. Out." I raised an eye brow as a challenge, inwardly cheering as Tamaki crawled over to Mary, whining about my sour attitude.

Chuckling, she patted his hair as he moaned. "Really, Tamaki? Even after knowing Kyoya for so long, you're going to _mope_ about his _attitude_?" Smiling, she sighed, making a clicking noise with her tongue. "Here, pull up a chair and have some dessert with us."

Both disasters, avoided.

Somehow.

Across from me, I see Mary smiling.

"What are you smiling for?" I mouth, returning the happy gesture.

She shrugs and squeezes my hand.

Then, she mouths. "We're _married_."

I can't help but laugh, and her brow scrunches up at my response.

"What?"

Once the camera's flash hits us, we relax.

_Wedding pictures. How troublesome_, I think as she rolls her eyes. _And for the press, no less. Hm. That rhymed. Mary must be rubbing off on me._

"Not to be cliche -" I begin, which she snorts at.

"Kyoya, dear, I hope you're aware that most of what you do and/or say is cliche..."

"As I was saying. Not to be cliche-"

She snorts and I raise a questioning brow, causing her to silence.

"Not-to-be-cliche," I begin, the words fusing together in one breath, "but since that day in the cafe, I knew you would be my wife."

She snorts, but pecks me on the lips quickly. "Why must you be so perfectly cliche?"

"You love it."

"Unfortunately."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment."

She smiles, and hugs me. "I love you."

"And you call me the cliche one."

"_Kyoya_!"

"I love you, too."


End file.
